MOS
by Bee Hachi
Summary: "Ha-hai, senpai." Hinata gemetaran saat membuka kertas biru yang lusuh di tangannya. Sasuke harus menahan tawanya saat melihat tangan Hinata bergetar hebat. Gadis itu benar-benar gugup. Lumayanlah buat hiburan di tengah penatnya ngurusi MOS mahasiswa baru. Ngerjain sepuasnya para mahasiswa baru. for SHDL, T, SH, RnR?


**MOS**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**By Bee Hachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari kegiatan MOS satu tahun yang lalu**

**Warning: SasuHina always ^^**

**T, OOC, AU, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**Dedicater for SHDL 2013**

.

.

Happy reading minna-san...

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini 'pun Hinata mesti bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari hukuman dari para senpai yang cukup membuat badan pegal-pegal dengan jalan bebek dari gerbang universitas sampai ke aula tempat berkumpulnya para calon mahasiswa. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin pegal apalagi kalau melakukannya. Ditambah dengan serentetan persyaratan yang harus Hinata bawa. Seperti sekarang ini. Hinata wajib memakai topi toga berwarna kuning dengan gantungan cabai hijau. Tak lupa Hinata juga memakai kaos kaki pesepak bola berwarna kuning. Dan yang paling membuatnya malu adalah ia harus mengenakan papan nama yaang wajib ditempeli poto narsisnya. Dan jangan lupakan tulisan JOMBLO yang terpajang dengan sangat indahnya dengan tinta merah disamping poto narsisnya.

"Ibu... Aku berangkat sekarang." Pamit Hinata yang telah siap dengan segala atributnya. Malu sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata yang dasarnya sangat penurut tidak mau dapat hukuman karena tidak memakai segala atributnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, Hinata tak hentinya melirik jam tangan ungu kesayangannya. Ini gawat!

Lima belas menit lagi, dan bus yang Hinata tumpangi leletnya minta ampun. Bentar-bentar berhenti nurunin penumpang. Bentar-bentar berhenti naikin penumpang. Pengen deh, rasanya ngambil alih kendali si supir. Atau setidaknya Hinata kepingin banget protes sama supirnya. Teriak keras di telinganya itu supir, 'cepetan dikit kenapa? Telat nih, aku bayar berapa aja deh biar bisa sampe tepat waktu!' Kalau bisa Hinata pengennya ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi, apa daya, Hinata yang dasarnya lemah lembut, sopan gak bakalanlah ngomong kayak gitu. Terlebih lihat aja tuh supir, rambutnya udah ampir putih semua. Sejujurnya Hinata takut naik ini bis. Bisnya sih masih bagus. Cuma... supirnya udah tua. Gimana kalo terjadi sesuatu. Si supir ngantuk terus tabrakan. Oh, no!

Hinata masih kepengen hidup. Dia pengen ngerasain yang namanya pacaran, terus kepengen nikah dulu, punya dua anak yang unyu banget. Cuma... Masalahnya, Hinata belum punya gebetan diumurnya yang udah mau delapan belas tahun ini. Terus... Penumpang di lajur kanan mana gemuk-gemuk. Sementara di lajur kiri cuma ada Hinata. Gimana kalo ini bis berat sebelah dan akhirnya jungkir balik akibat gak seimbang. Hinata udah mau nangis lagi pas ngelirik jam tangannya. Bentar lagi masuk. Bentar lagi jam enam pagi. Tapi, Hinata enggak tahu masih ada dimana. Ini semua gara-gara nih supir. Udah ngejalaninnya lelet minta ampun, eh seenak jidatnya malah ngambil jalan pintas yang ternyata itu jalan malah menuju rumah itu supir. Hinata kepengen botakin tuh supir. 'GUE TELAT WOY!'

Lima menit lagi, Hinata udah nangis di bis. Masa bodo mau diketawain ama itu ibu-ibu gendut atau mau dikasihanin juga. Yang penting Hinata pengen nangis. "Ji-jii-san... Bi-bisakah le-lebih cepat? Hiks... A-aku te-telat." Hinata malu banget pas ngomong sambil nangis. Kayak anak TK yang kesasar minta dianterin pulang. Dan tambah malu pas itu supir enggak ngerespon perkataannya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Pegangan ya, nona!"

Hinata nyaris menjerit saat tuh supir nancap gas gak bilang-bilang. Akibatnya tubuhnya menabrak sandaran kursi dengan keras. Hinata pegangan sekencang-kencangnya ditali tas keresek kuningnya. Semoga tuh keresek gak sobek.

"Telat dua menit."

"Ta-tapi se-senpai-"

"Tak ada tapi, nona. Kau telat!" Ucap senpai galak nan tampan didepannya ini. Apaaa? Tampan?

Emang bener tampan sih. Cuma sayang banget. Dia galak. Sepanjang masa orientasi ini senpai doyan banget ngehukum Hinata. Alasannya juga pada gak jelas, karena Hinata terlalu fokus mandangin Naruto-senpai-lah, karena bolpoin yang dipakenya warna kuninglah... Padahal yang kuningkan kemasan bolpoinnya, bukan tintanya. Terus nih ya, yang paling gak masuk akal tuh, pas Hinata nolak ajakan ini senpai buat berangkat bareng ke kampus kemarin. Hukumannya juga aneh, Hinata disuruh ngebuat surat cinta buatnya dan dibacakan hari ini di depan semuanya –panitia MOS dan calon mahasiswa-. Hinata udah nolak sebenernya, cuman... Kalo Hinata nolak, hukumannya bakal diganti dengan nyium ini senpai didepan semua orang. Gak masuk akal dan gak jelas banget 'kan? Terpaksa deh, Hinata bikin surat cinta yang lebay buat si senpai galak nan kece Uchiha Sasuke. "Jalan bebek sampai aula!"

Tuh, kan mulai lagi deh.

Semoga Sasuke-senpai lupa sama hukuman yang dia berikan kemarin, Hinata berdoa dalam hati. Hinata gak sanggup, kakinya pasti gemeteran. Terus... Gimana kalo tiba-tiba pingsan. Kan malu-maluin banget. Pingsan gara-gara disuruh baca surat cinta. Gak etis. Gak Hyuuga banget deh intinya. Tapi, lebih malu-maluin lagi kalau Hinata baca tuh surat cinta yang oh so sialan buat senpai cakep yang gak kalah sialan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke-senpai itu tampan, cool, cakep banget deh pokoknya. Tapi kok? Kok nyebelin minta ampun, ngeselin pula. Hinata pengen nangis rasanya. Gak sanggup berdiri manakala Sasuke-senpai nyebut namanya dan nyuruh dia buat maju ke depan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau maju ke depan, cepat!" Senpai ganteng yang ngeseli itu manggil Hinata. Tampang tuh senpai udah mencurigakan. Dia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Hinata sengaja ngelambatin langkahnya. Dia udah kayak siput sawah. Rasanya ada cangkang siput yang besar sekali di punggungnya. Tangannya dingin, bibirnya terus komat-kamit baca doa.

"Cepat!"

Bentakan si senpai sukses bikin Hinata ngedongak.

Tap!

Hinata akhirnya nyampe di depan. Gadis manis yang ketiban sial itu nunduk. Kertas biru yang ia genggam sudah tidak berbentu lagi. Lecek, lusuh, kasian kertasnya daritadi Hinata remas melulu. Senpai ganteng yang kayak Hitler itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Semuanya! Tolong perhatikan. Nona ini akan menyatakan cintanya padaku sekarang."

Suara riuh para cowok dan desahan para gadis berkumandang seketika. Ada yang siul-siul, ada yang cuek aja gak peduli, contohnya Aburame Shino yang asik merhatiin lalat yang tenggelam dalam gelas. Poor.

"Silahkan, Nona."

Hinata nyesel deh masuk universitas ini. Mana jauh dari rumah, masih MOS aja dia udah ketiban sial berkali-kali. Senpai-senpainya pada ngeselin.

"Ayo cepat!" Sasuke udah gak sabar.

"Ba-baik."

"Semangat ya!" Hinata ngeliat cowok berambut pirang cerah dengan kumis kucing itu menyemangatinya.

"Ha-hai, senpai." Hinata gemetaran saat membuka kertas biru yang lusuh di tangannya. Sasuke harus menahan tawanya saat melihat tangan Hinata bergetar hebat. Gadis itu benar-benar gugup. Lumayanlah buat hiburan di tengah penatnya ngurusi MOS mahasiswa baru. Ngerjain sepuasnya para mahasiswa baru.

Hinata masih tetep aja berdiri tanpa membuka mulutnya. Bibir tipisnya memerah karena terus digigiti. Hinata sebenarnya lagi mikir keras. Satu pemikirannya menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat-cepat membacakan tuh surat cinta laknat, pemikiran satunya lagi menentang pemikiran pertama. Kalau sampai dibacakan, Hinata jamin, tuh senpai ngeselin sama panita lain plus semua calon mahasiswa bakal ngetawain dia, terus Hinata bakal diolok-olok, terus malu deh. Tapi, kalau gak diturutin, Hinata takut bakal dikerjain lebih kejam daripada ini.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke-senpai. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, ma-mahasiswa baru. Se-sejak pertama kali ngeliat senpai, ha-hatiku ja-jadi cenat-cenut, sendiri. A-aku suka keingetan senpai ka-kalau a-aku mau tidur. A-apalagi rambut be-bebeknya senpai." Hinata nundukdalem banget. Suaranya semakin lirih, bahkan Sasuke mesti ngedeketin kupingya ke arah Hinata. Gelak tawa gak bisa terhindar lagi saat Hinata bilang 'rambut bebek senpai'. Sumpah, gak ada yag pernah nyebut rambut keren Sasuke rambut bebek, gak ada yang berani. Ini, Hinata si mahasiswa baru berani-beraninya nyebut rambut kesayangan Sasuk rambut bebek.

"Mata hitam se-senpai, sa-sangat kontras de-dengan mataku. A-aku suka mata senpai. Aku su-suka segala se-seuatu yang a-ada di diri senpai. A-aku suka semua hal te-tentang senpai. A-aku, aku... A-aku jatuh ci-cinta senpa. Ja-jatuh cita sama senpai."

oOoOo

Hinata nutupin wajahnya sama bantal biru muda kesayangannya. Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya malu setangah mati. Ini semua gara-gara senpai gan- eh bukan senpai sialan itu. Seenaknya banget dia nyuruh Hinata ngebuat surat cinta terus bacain tuh surat di hadapan semuanya.

"Dasar ngeselin."

Drrt.. Drrt,,, Drrt...

**From: 08xxxxxxxxx**

**Hai, aku menerima pernyataan cintamu. Aku tunggu besok di halaman belakang fakultas Ekonomi.**

Hinata ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya gak ngerti. Siapa nih orang? Salah sambung kali ya?

Drrt... Drrt... Drrtt...

Belum sempat Hinata negtik balasan, ada pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya.

**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**U. Sasuke**

Hinata mau pingsan aja.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Aku tau ini gaje.. tapi aku kepengen banget nyumbang yang banyak buat SHDL... Tapi apa daya **


End file.
